Tournament of Veins (comic)
Univerese: Izoul Universe Characters Prosperous team * Prosperous (Izoulverse) * Demetrius Wayne (I.j. productions) * Kori Grayson (I.j. productions) * Red Hood (Izoulverse) Delerium team * Delerium (IzoulVerse) * Igor (Izoulverse) * Faora * Mrs. Xeno * Lobo Sypnosis Lord Prosperous handpicks three martial artists -- half-god Demetrius, A monk trainee Kori and zombie Jason -- and mentors them. After intense training, Prosperous transports the trio to apocalypse, the site of an inter-dimensional fighting tournament. There, the three humans must defeat the demonic warriors of the evil Delirium -- or allow Delerium to take over the Earth. Matches in the comic Match 1: Demetrius vs. Faora Demetrius vs. Faora Though he finds it impossible at first to damage Faora due to her bodies ability to render all physical and energy based attacks void, Demetrius uses his head to win by instead using magic from his ancestors to throw Faora out of the ring. Demetrius is the victor of match one. 2. Demetrius vs. Igor: After Demetrius inherited it's gets the upperhand he then tries to force Igor to use his full power, Igor still proves to be at a disadvantage. Igor resorts to cheating and defeats the half-god using his poison, leaving Demetrius drowsy and giving Igor the chance to kick him out of the ring. Igor is the victor of match two. Match 3: Kori Grayson vs. Igor Kori uses his battle smarts and strategic skills to put up a valiant effort against Igor but when Igor finds himself in a scrape he cannot get out of, Igor uses his poison once more to allow him to knock Kori out of the ring so that he is initially claimed the victor. This time however the Referee notes that Igor was cheating and has him disqualified. Having been caught out as a cheater Kori is declared the winner of match three. However Jason instead has Kori forfeit so that he can fight Igor. Match 4: Red Hood vs. Igor The fourth match of the tournament was meant to be Piccolo versus Delerium, however due to Jason's insistence on fighting Igor, that fight took place instead. Jason transforms into a zombie and quickly incapacitates Igor. Red Hood is the victor of match four. Match 5: Red Hood vs. Delerium Since Igor cheated when fighting against Demetrius as well, Demetrius is allowed back into the tournament and is placed after Red Hood. In the comic a new rule was made for this match where if one competitor touches the barrier, that person loses. Jason eventually manages to defeat Delerium via a ring out by exposing Delerium's weakness when he insults him causing him to drop his guard. ' Jason is the victor of match five' Match 6: Red Hood vs. Mrs. Xeno After fighting on even grounds when both in their base states, Jason transforms into a zombie and insists Mrs. Xeno does something similar. However Mrs. Xeno reveals that she can go even further before knocking in which she does by showing her vampire god form she then knocks Jason out. Mrs. Xeno is the victor of match six. But due to Jason not agreeing it was a fair fight Mrs. Xen gives him second chances but he loses 3 xtra times in row but due to her continuing to beat him up after the match is over she is disqualified and Jason gets to go on to the next match instead of her. Match 7: Red Hood vs. Lobo Unable to figure out Lobo's technique, Lobo brutally beats Jason until he is knocked out. In the comic Jason having previously lost over 90% of his fighting capability is the primary factor in his defeat, and it is said he would have won otherwise. Lobo is the winner of match seven. Match 8: Demetrius vs. Lobo Demetrius having been told about Lobo's Time Skip technique begins the fight in his base state to first figure out Lobo's moves. In the comic he powers up to his new god unlocked state, in order to overpower Lobo's Time-Skip and then his ribs get broken by lobo. Lobo responds with his full power but is once again overwhelmed by Demetrius's god form. In the anime Demetrius uses god state after his base form and outmatches Lobo, but the assassin begins to improve, forcing Demetrius to utilize his electricity from zeus. In this one and only version, at the climax of the battle Demetrius realizes that Lobo cannot fight to his fullest without being allowed to kill, and so decides to forfeit: jumping out of the arena, much to everyone's surprise. Lobo is the victor of match eight. Match 9: Prosperous vs. Lobo The final and deciding match. Prosperous enters the arena seeming very determined. When Delerium rings the bell, Prosperous runs and punches Lobo with an extremely weak and pathetic punch to Lobo's left cheek (on his face). It was such a devastating blow, that it was strong enough to then throw Lobo onto the dome and made him fall onto the surface, making it a ring out to Lobo promised to get revenge on Demetrius one day for jumping out of the ring in the previous battle. Prosperous is the winner of match nine and the tournament. Izoulverse is declared the winner of the Tournament of Veins.Category:Izoul Universe/Appearances